Happy destiny
by wilsonstories
Summary: I think Will and Sonny were destined to be together! Characters belong to DOOL.


**Sonny's POV**

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely..."

As so many times before he needs me to tell him how much I love him, how he is definitely good enough for me, how I don't want anything else, and how I think we are destined to be together. He is curled op against me, resting his head on my chest and letting his hand stroke my stomach. After my reassuring words he seems to have calmed down, but I know he is still not entirely convinced. While I stroke his lean back I say into his blond hair:

"I think that, in all of life's scenario's, no matter where we were, what we were doing, we would have ended up together..."

I feel him smiling against my skin and I mumble:

"That's called destiny, babe..."

"Destiny...I like that..."

He slowly drifts off to sleep and when I hear his steady breathing, I stay away just a little longer so I can enjoy the sound of it. His warm and relaxed body against mine feels right, and the way I am allowed to hold him while he is sleeping makes me feel like I am his hero. I can't stop my mind from wandering, thinking about how the context of our life could be so different, but the essence of it would be exactly the same.

(.1.)

I look into the mirror one more time, and take a deep breath while I make sure I look presentable. Today is my first day at my new weekend job, waiting tables at a restaurant, and I am slightly nervous. I hate first days as everything is new, and people are new, and is feels awkward. I grab my car keys and fifteen minutes later I am walking into a still empty restaurant. A girl at the counter looks at me and raises her eyebrows in a friendly unspoken question. I smile and say:

"I am Sonny Kiriakis... this is my first day..."

She smiles:

"Oh, hi... nice to meet you... I am Lisa."

She shows me around and I meet the cooks, other waiters, and the manager who I already met previously during my interview. The waiters are mostly girls, except for Tony, who seems like a nice guy. But then I hear Lisa say:

"I thought Will was coming tonight as well?"

One of the girls nods her head:

"He is... he asked me to tell you he will be a few minutes late..."

"OK, let's get started then..."

While Lisa explains to me what needs to be done, the others get to work, and as I was already suspecting I feel slightly awkward. They all seem to know exactly what to do and where to go and I feel like I am this uncoordinated, slightly dumb person. Suddenly I feel someone stand next to me and I hear a voice:

"Don't worry, first days are always the worst."

I look at the guy standing next to me and I feel like all the air is pushed out of me. How can anyone be so gorgeous? He ties his apron around his waist and then holds out his hand for me to shake:

"Hi, I'm Will..."

I shake his hand, but am unable to form words, let alone sentences. His eyes seem to be made of crystals, and his smile is pure sunshine.

"And you are...?"

Finally some parts of my brain seem to get into gear again and I smile apologetically:

"Sorry, I'm Sonny... and you're right... first days are awful..."

He lets go of my hand, but the tingly feeling of his skin touching mine is still very present. I am not sure what is happening to me, but this guy seems to shake the ground I am standing on. Lisa suddenly shows up and she smiles at us:

"Will, would you mind to work together with Sonny tonight, you know... show him the ins and outs?"

"Sure, no problem..."

For a moment I am worried. How am I going to focus on anything if he is with me all the time. But right at that time he looks at me and smiles again:

"Let's get to work..."

And I take a deep breath, suddenly feeling as though this job is going to be very important to me. The whole evening I am trying to do my very best, even though I am very aware of Will's presence and even though that is making my brain slightly fuzzy. Around twelve we are ready to go and together we walk outside. I grab my car keys out of my pocket and ask him:

"So how did you get here..."

"I walked... it's only half an hour..."

"Half an hour? I am happy to give you a lift..."

He shakes his head and says:

"No, I'm sure you just want to go home after your first shift..."

He is standing in front of me, his eyes find mine and I feel like I am drowning in his intense gaze. I clear my throat to say:

"It's no problem... let me take you home..."

He just looks at me and then he nods. I open the passenger seat for him and then sit down next to him. It is quiet in the car, but it feels so right. He points me where to go and then we arrive at his place. We stare out of the window while he starts talking:

"So when is your next shift..."

"Tomorrow night..."

"Mine too..."

"Good..."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

He looks at me from aside and I turn my head, surprised by what I see in his eyes. Then he stutters:

"I uhm... I guess... I just... I look forward to seeing you again..."

I smile, adoring his stuttering and the red colour that covers his cheeks.

"I can't wait Will..."

Despite his shyness he smiles at me widely and then he is gone. I watch him go inside and then I take a deep breath and say to myself:

"I've found him... I have found my soulmate..."

(.2.)

Me and my friends are at the beach enjoying our holiday, playing volleyball, going for the odd swim, and basically just having a good time. I stretch to catch the ball my friend Tyler threw at me, but I miss it and when I turn around I see a blond gorgeous guy catching it. I can't help but stare as he hold up the volleyball and throws it towards me. He is only wearing his swim shorts, and I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful chest. When he throws the ball to me, my mind is not even understanding that I should be catching it. Instead I just look at the muscles work while he throws the ball my way. Suddenly I realise Tyler has picked the ball up from the sand and he is standing next to me. While he smiles and imitates me staring at Will he says:

"You know what this is called right?"

"What..."

"Swept of your feet..."

I look at him from aside and shake my head, unable to hide my smile:

"Shut up..."

"It's OK Sonny, we can all see that he is worth looking at..."

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until I have introduced you to him..."

"You know him?"

"No, but I know how to fix that..."

Before I know it, Tyler is walking straight to mister gorgeous and I watch him shaking his hand as he seems to thank him for catching our ball. Then he turns around to me and gestures me to come over. I am not sure what to do and because I don't seem to have any other option, I walk slowly towards them. Even before I have reached them, Tyler says:

"This is Sonny... Sonny this Will..."

Mister gorgeous, also called Will, smiles at me shyly, and his slight awkwardness makes him even more attractive to me. And then there is Tyler's voice again:

"Right, I have to uhm... you know... go..."

He walks away and we just awkwardly stand there until I smile and say:

"Sorry about that..."

"No... no, it's fine..."

"It's nice to meet you Will..."

"You too, Sonny..."

He smiles widely when he continues:

"Catching is not really your thing, is it...?"

"Hey now... we just met, what happened to polite compliments to break the ice..."

We laugh and I point towards the beach house:

"Want to get a drink?"

"Yeah..."

And while we sit opposite each other at a small table, we suddenly talk about everything. The hours fly past, and suddenly I realise the sun seems to set. I wonder whether I can do what I have wanted to do since the start of our conversation. And I finally decide that I should just go for it. I point at the setting sun, and then I reach out my hand to find his that is lying on the table, and I softly take a hold of it. He blushes and I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach. He doesn't pull back, instead he firmly folds his fingers around mine, using his thumb to stroke the back of my hand. We stop talking and just enjoy the sunset, and the feeling of our touching hands. And then I softly ask:

"Do you have any plans tomorrow..."

He looks at me and my heart skips a beat when he responds:

"Now I do..."

(.3.)

I have been with the fire brigade for three years now but I have never seen this. Me and my colleagues are standing near a tree in which a tiny kitten, and a grown man are shaking on one of the branches. A blond lady comes up to us and says:

"Oh I am so glad you are here... I am Sami, and our cat climbed into the tree... you see... and my daughter was so upset when she saw how scared he was to come down... so my son went to get him, but he is afraid of heights and it got to him..."

My colleague nods his head:

"OK Sami... don't worry, we'll get them safely on the floor again... Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Get yourself roped up and try to help them down..."

Minutes later I start my climb up the tree, and feel like I am ten years old again climbing the tree behind our house. I cannot believe anyone would be afraid of heights, and I definitely don't understand how someone afraid of heights just climbs into a tree to help a cat. It is a big tree and the climb it taking me while, but finally I reach the branch they are sitting on. I sit as close as I can and finally lay my eyes on the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He is shaking like a leaf and pressing the cat to his chest as though it is his only comfort, but his masculine beauty hits me like a brick and I try to get myself together. I take a deep breath and start with:

"Hi..."

"Hi..."

"You OK?"

"Does it look like I am..."

"Sorry... stupid question... but don't worry, I'll help you down..."

"Great... I have to be helped down by a fireman..."

I smile and just have to tease him:

"If you wanted to meet a sexy fireman you could just have come to the station or something..."

"Ha ha, very funny..."

I reach over and take the cat from his arms.

"You OK to sit here for a while?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'll be right back."

I help the cat down halfway and then it jumps out of my arms and finds its way to the ground. I go back up and sit next to him again. For some reason I feel as though I have to help him, protect him, make him feel safe. A sudden tenderness comes over me that I have never felt before ad I reach out and wrap my arms around his shoulders:

"Your shaking..."

"Yeah... heights and me have never been best friends..."

He looks down and I feel a shiver run through him as he takes in a sharp breath.

"Hey, don't look down, look at me..."

He does look at me and I am slightly flustered by the depth of his perfect eyes. He swallows and says softly:

"You must think I am pathetic..."

I shake my head and whisper:

"I think you were trying to save your sisters cat... that's sweet..."

Then I start moving and explain to him how we are going to do this. He follows my every order and every time he seems to freak out I tell him to look into my eyes and every time it calms him down. Finally we reach the ground and he is hugged by his family. I put my gear back in the car and suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn around he is standing right in front of me, and I realise he is even more gorgeous than I thought he was when we were up in that tree.

"Thanks... I would still be sitting there if it wasn't for you..."

"Anytime..."

He smiles and raises his eyebrows in disbelief, and I suddenly realise what I said:

"Actually, scratch that... you shouldn't be climbing trees ever again in your whole life..."

"So what am I supposed to do if I have to get the cat down..."

I look at him and bite my bottom lip while I consider whether to say what I want to say. I smile shyly, but go for it nonetheless:

"You should call me..."

Between the gear I find a pen and I pull his arm towards me. I slowly write my number on his arm and when I look up I meet his intense gaze, and am slightly confused when he says:

"I feel sorry for the cat..."

"What?"

I am afraid I need her to sit in that tree tomorrow night..."

"Do you now..."

"Yes..."

"That is a bit cruel on the poor cat..."

His eyes never let go of mine and I feel weak in my knees. I cannot believe I am falling for a guy who is afraid of heights, while I could not be happier than when I am climbing a wall , a tree or a mountain. But for some reason I am drawn to him, and I am unable to stop it. I continue softly:

"I think we should leave the cat alone..."

He nods:

"I think so too, but I do want to thank you for today... can I buy you dinner tomorrow night?"

I take a deep breath, while my left hand grabs his wrist again and my right hand softly covers my phone number written on his skin:

"You better... call me tomorrow?"

"I sure will..."

We smile and from that moment on I am sure that for the rest of my life I will help him, protect him, and make him feel safe. But most of all I need him to make me feel whole, because from the moment I saw him shaking in that tree, he stole my heart.

(.4.)

I never thought I would be this stupid. I am sitting in the emergency room while pressing a cloth against my head to stop the bleeding. My father is at reception, speaking to a nurse, while gesturing to me. She points me to one of the cubicles, and I sit down on the stretcher. She takes away my hand and looks at the gaping wound on my forehead. When she pushes my hand back in position, she smiles empathically:

"I'm sorry, but I think you need some stitches."

I sigh and shake my head:

"I never thought I was the clumsy one..."

She laughs now and she winks at me:

"I'll get you a nice doctor..."

My father and I wait for about fifteen minutes and then we hear a voice behind the curtain:

"Rachel, who did you wanted me to see?"

"Sonny in cubicle 4, he hit his head and I think he needs stitches..."

"OK, can you set me up with a tray?"

The curtains are pulled back and a tall blond doctor walks in. The moment his eyes meet mine I am suddenly not sure whether I feel dizzy because of my head wound or because of him. His eyes are cobalt blue and his face seems to be sculpted by angels.

"Hi, I'm doctor Will Horton, can I take a look?"

I nod, unable to actually say something, and I feel sparks when he touches my hand to remove mine from the wound. He looks at it and nods his head:

"Yeah, three stitches will do..."

I nod again, feeling not only clumsy now, but also slightly dumb. Rachel walks in with a tray full of supplies and she asks:

"Do you need my help or are you OK?"

"I'm OK..."

Rachel walks out again and he asks me to lie down on the stretcher. He wheels his stool towards my head and I feel slightly confused when he looks at me from above. I blink twice and then I hear him say:

"I am going to cover your face with a blue paper cloth... sorry..."

Minutes later he is working on the stitches and I am silently telling myself to get a grip. When he is done he pulls the cloth away and I manage a crooked smile. He smiles back and writes something on a piece of paper. When he hands it to me he says:

"Painkillers... and if you feel dizzy or lightheaded come back asap."

I nod again and manage to say:

"Thanks..."

His smile is blinding me and I cannot help it to watch him leave. My dad just looks at me and then shakes his head:

"Seemed like a nice guy..."

"Dad..."

"Just stating the obvious, son..."

I decide to stay at my parents house that night. And the next morning at the breakfast table my mum tells me:

"I'm going over to your cousins engagement party... she is getting engaged to Cameron Davis..."

"Isn't he a doctor..."

"Yes, he is... would you like to join me? I am sure she will be very happy to see you..."

I smile and nod:

"Sure, I'd love to see her again, it has been way too long."

A few hours later my mum and I walk up to the happy couple and as always I am happy to see my sweet cousin. I kiss her cheek and shake Cameron's hand:

"You two look happy together..."

Cameron gestures to the bandage on my head:

"What did you do..."

"Oh, it's nothing... clumsy moment..."

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice behind me:

"Hi Cam, congratulations man..."

I freeze slightly and feel how someone stands next to me shake Cameron's hand. We just stand there awkwardly and then Cameron says:

"Right, let me introduce you, Sonny this is Will, one of my colleagues, Will this is Sonny, Abigail's cousin..."

I finally look at him and his face is one big smile when he says:

"It is nice to see you again..."

Cameron and Abigail both raise their eyebrows and Abigail pulls Cameron with her while she laughs:

"I have a feeling we are unwanted here..."

I blush and am not sure what to say but he seems to know what he wants:

"I was hoping I would meet you again, when I wouldn't be on duty..."

I look at him quickly and frown:

"You did?"

He nods and points at my head:

"How is it going..."

"It's OK..."

He nods again and smiles:

"You want to get a drink..."

And then I smile, still shy and slightly overwhelmed, but the sparkles in his eyes make me all glowy inside and when his eyes meet mine I suddenly know that my clumsy-hitting-my-head-moment was the first moment of the rest of my life.

(...)

He stirs against me and I slip out of my thoughts. He seems to wake up slightly and he looks up at me to mumble sleepily:

"You're not sleeping..."

I just pull him closer and kiss his hair. As always he is so cute when he is half asleep and I smile while I listen to him mumbling against my skin:

"I like this... waking up to you... I like it when you are all relaxed and warm and snugly... especially when I still have hours and hours to cuddle you..."

My hand goes through his hair and I whisper in the dark:

"You have no idea how much I love cuddling you, honey..."

A soft, wet, sloppy kiss against my chest is his answer. After a while I hear him ask:

"Why are you not sleeping Sonny?"

"I'm thinking... I guess..."

"About what..."

"About you..."

"Me?"

"Yeah..."

His lifts his head again, and looks at me all sleepy and snugly, while his hands reaches up to go through my hair. His eyes ask me to tell him, so I decide to do just that:

"I was thinking about different life scenario's..."

His face tells me he remembers our conversation before he fell asleep. His eyes meet mine when he asks softly:

"So how did they all end..."

I grab his hand from my hair and kiss the back of it, whispering softly:

"Happy... just...happy."

He smiles and curls back into his previous position and I hear his whisper while he slowly drifts off to sleep again:

"Happy... destiny..."

**Thanks to all of you out there... if you have any prompts for me don't hesitate... and of course I hope you like this one! **


End file.
